Tacco Kilewekeli
Tacco Kilewekeli is a fictional character, roleplayed by The Digital War's member Rina-ran . He is a leader of The Astra faction. His Digimon partner is Pealkmon . His timid approach to relationships keeps the romantic levels of his and Ruby's blooming slowly. Appearance Tacco is considered short for the average male of his age. His skin is a sunkissed tan, his eyes are amber, and his hair is a dark navy blue that fades into a seafoam green. Due to a rushed job of cutting his own hair, it appears choppy in the back, and his whole right side is uncut. It was fixed later by a professional to appear layered in the back, but the right side remained uncut and is usually seen braided or tied over his shoulder. He has a lean athletic build, keeping balance between upper and lower body strength. His entire back is covered in white ink tattoos that represent different sea life. Most noticeable of his tattoos is the giant octopus in the center of his back and the two sharks on his lower back. His arms are covered from shoulder to elbow with tribal designs representing waves and scales. He has additional tattoos of waves under his collar bones and a band around his neck with a crab at the nape of his neck. '' Taccoback.jpg|Tacco's Back Tacootats.jpg|Main Tattoos Rina 3.png|Chest Tattoos '' His clothes are normally a comfortable hoodie over a t shirt or an under armor turtleneck. His sleeves are always worn at least down to his elbows. Since coming to Japan, he's always kept all this tattoos out of sight and only reveals them to close friends or at the pool. He usually wears jeans and sandals outside of his home. Tacco has always had an affinity for water, which he discovered through his love of water-based sports. He takes great pleasure and pride in surfing, is a strong swimmer, and is a candidate for water polo. On land, he has a great sense of balance and is an excellent runner. Despite appearance, he can take hard hits as well as dish one out. Personality Growing up, he was never social, which resulted in a complete lack of people skills. He had dedicated his whole being to his favorite pastimes and only opened up to his only family member- his mother. After she passed away, he realized he honestly didn't want to be lonely in the world, so makes an effort to become part of society now. Because of this, he accepted the position as a leader, which has opened many opportunities to him. Tacco comes off as the 'all around nice guy' to anyone he meets. He greets everyone with a smile and does all he can to not be offensive while breaking the ice. His lack of past interactions shows through awkward 'compliments', easily growing embarrassment, and shying away due to utter lack of knowledge on some topics. He's very open to listening to others, and overall is the type of guy who would like to help in any way he can. When insulted, he's quite passive and refuses to return rudeness. His most crippling personality trait is his lack of self confidence. He constantly judges his words and actions, and has no confidence in his attraction; mostly due to his height. Though hard to anger, one could easily sense when he's being pushed the wrong way. His lash backs are so quick, even he hardly realizes when one happens, but they're so direct they tend to cut deep. '' He is aware of Ruby's crush on him, and is quite sure he feels the same. He was caught up in trying to be more masculine for her, but is slowly starting to see she brings out what he wants to be. Tacco's light in his life is Pealkmon. He tends to treat her like a little sister who he'll care for and protect. Her energy tends to outlast his own, but her bright mood easily rubs off on him. Tacco is extremely grateful to his uncle, whose apartment he's currently living in. Because he's living there in return for nothing, he keeps the place spotless and is actually pretty decent with housework. History ''Tacco was born in Hawaii to a single mother named Irene Kilewekeli (mother's maiden name). He has never met of heard from his father, but his mother kept him in good faith that the man was a good person and had his reasons for not being with them. Together with his mother, they kept a pet store running at the edge of a decent size town. He was prone to spending most of his days alone by the beaches, which suited him just fine. He did have a group he hung out with at high school, but their interactions rarely happened beyond that. At home, he was usually in charge of cleaning after the animals and only caught up with current events though the television news during dinner. His laid back and routine life came to an end on New Years of his seventeenth year when his mother and him where going back home some time pass midnight. They had come across shark poachers readying to set off for a nightly hunt. Being a stubborn animal-lover, Irene approached them head-on while Tacco was suppose to go for help. He would of done just that, when he heard they had turned violent against the single woman, and he couldn't just stand by nor get help in time. Facing off with them himself, he was easily over powered and subjugated to the poacher's sadistic way of getting rid of witnesses. Nearly being drowned from behind dragged behind a boat, Tacco's ''traumatizing ''experience was ended when he was saved by Pealkmon. The seal digimon sent the poachers running, but it was all too late for Tacco's mother. The woman was in her mid forties and not the most healthiest being. The doctors tried, but It was five days later that his mother passed away, and Tacco and Pealkmon were by her side the entire time. His last conversation with his mom ended in a promise that he would end his lonesome behavior become a good and loving man who would surround himself with friends. He agreed, and his shard of love appeared. Tacco doesn't speak of the terrible experience and concentrates on the present and the future. His mom's brother took him in since he wasn't eighteen yet. Uncle Ivan is a US Navy officer who was gone most of the year, so was happy to have someone keep his house occupied while he was gone. Tacco was given a place to stay, a generous monthly allowance, and many benefits his uncle was able to obtain for him including near free college. Tacco picked up his life to the best of his ability, and frequently looks for ways to say thanks. It was the start of summer that Tacco happened to meet another digimon tamer down at Kamakura beach. His awkward approach and questions didn't land him a lasting friend, but he got information about the factions in Odaiba. His interactions with other members weren't many, but he apparently made a great first impression with Ruby Castaliano. She's been both a friend and teacher to him, and he took interest in her far more quickly than he realized. Because of her, he began to work harder to achieve a more notable masculine side to himself, and become a better digimon tamer all together. After the leaders of the dorms resigned, Ruby was selected to become the new leader of Courage. Before he could even congratulate her, he found out that she had nominated him as the leader for Love. Despite how small his influence felt to be on campus, he accepted the position. The latest development in his and Ruby's relationship happened during the Lune's New Year's Ball. The two of them were in charge of the event, which was then crashed by Povegliamon. During the even they both shared their first kiss...and second...and third... but after all the excitement had subsided, Tacco is faced with the decision of being ready to make this relationship official. Trivia *''Tacco is the shortest male of all the leaders.'' *''He hates the taste of milk and coffee.'' *''His name derives from the Japanese word for octopus 'Tako'.'' *''Is in possession of a Navy-issued driver's license for Japan.'' *''Even his creator doesn't know if he dyes his hair or not.'' *''He was originally a merman character for a completely different story.'' *''Voice Actor would be Bobby Edner .'' Quotes *"We're here. Don't go crazy now." *"You sure are open to someone who you just met." *"Finding your center is the tough part when first starting out. But pretty quickly... you just don't think about it. You forget all that technical stuff and then its just you and the blue waves." *"Never know when the right time will come, but I'm sure it will. Just like this little guy has probably been waiting for the tide all day." *"Um...ah...oh...ahem..." Category:Leaders Category:Astra Category:Tamers Category:Love